total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor: Ragnarok - What to Expect From the Blockbuster Thriller Of The Year!!
The God of Thunder returns to theatres in a couple of months and if the trailers and buzz are anything to go by then it seems as though his threequel is shaping up to be one of the most exciting, action-packed and dark films of them all! The Taika Waititi directed blockbuster has a wacky tone to it and also has him voicing the character of Korg who’s a Cronin. You might remember the Cronin’s species as one of them was smashed to pieces by Thor in “Thor: The Dark World.” Thor and Loki – The infamous God of mischief team up in this movie along with the Incredible Hulk and Valkyrie – the warrior goddess who marks her debut along with Hella, the super villainess who is touted as the goddess of death that they strive to defeat. With a bevy of characters the movie promises to be equal parts action packed and equal parts a trip to the dark side of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The teaming up ensues but not before Thor battles the Incredible Hulk in a gladiatorial contest that’s certainly going to have fans swooning! Valkyrie, the warrior goddess is played by Tessa Thomson who might not be who she seems as her people are slaughtered and she hides out in Sakaar, a desolate planet. She is seen working for another character that makes his debut called the Grand Master who is played by Jeff Goldblum of “Jurassic Park” fame. He is the brother of “The Collector”, who first appears in Guardians of the Galaxy 1. Jeff confirmed recently at the ongoing San Diego Comic-Con (SDCC) that he is an elder of the universe coming to be right around the time of the big bang. Tom Hiddleston who was also present at the SDCC mentioned his character Loki’s vague allegiance to Thor in Ragnarok as unlikely and a bit of shock for Marvel fans. He was last seen impersonating Odin (played by Anthony Hopkins) and ruling over Asgard – home of Norse Gods. In the Ragnarok trailer he somehow seems to make his way to Sakaar and gets imprisoned only to be released in order to help Thor take back Asgard from Hela. There is a lot of the Incredible Hulk in this one and it appears that he hasn’t changed back to Bruce Banner in the last two years which means he hasn’t changed since the Age of Ultron. He also appears to be a bit bewildered by his surroundings and seems to disassociate from his nemesis Hulk. He doesn’t see to remember the gladiator like fight with Thor either. Perhaps the most talked about character Hela played by Cate Blanchett touted the Goddess of Death is the ideal foil for Thor, the all-powerful one makes an instant impact against the God of Thunder. In the comics death is also a character but here it looks like they’re combining the character. The comic book version of Thanos is in love with Death the character. So it looks like Thor kills thanos's girlfriend and Thanos goes after him. Hella also kills one of the "Warriors Three" - specifically Hogan. Also, she has taken control of the soldiers of Asgard and turned them into mindless zombies who follow her and do her bidding. Another interesting visual is when Thor is seen crackling with electricity! Looks like he has the power of Mjolnir, his hammer, inside of him and he seems to be a physical embodiment of it. We've seen him in avengers absorb a whole lot of electricity and then use it against the bad guys. Another notable character to watch out for is “Sirte” who’s said to have the strength of a thousand blazing suns. Marvel fans excited about the post-credits scene shouldn’t be surprised to hear that it wasn’t whipped up until recently and could have a connection to the new Avengers: Infinity War movie as well. The funniest interaction of them all seems to be between the Hulk and Thor where Hulk says,” Hulk like fire, Thor like water.” To which Thor responds with, “Well, kinda both like fire” and Hulk disagrees saying, “But Hulk like raging fire, Thor like smoldering fire” To which Thor nods in agreement. Fans are curious to see what lies ahead for the God of Thunder and his kingdom of Asgard. Thor: Ragnarok promises to be one of the epic movies from the MCU! Thor: Ragnarok hits theatres on November, 3, 2017. It stars Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Cate Blanchett as Hela, Idris Elba as Heimdall, Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster, Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie, Karl Urban as Skurge, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/the Hulk and Anthony Hopkins as Odin.